


Shiro Loves You, Bambi

by Гейфилд (Gayfield)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Kid!Pidge, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4
Summary: Широ двадцать один, и он считает, что в таком возрасте стыдно рыдать над детскими мультиками. Он до сих пор не смотрел «Бемби» и понятия не имеет, почему его друг Мэтт так обозвал симпатичного парня в костюме оленя. Мэтту двадцать, и он считает, что Широ должен пригласить Бемби на свидание. Пидж шесть, и она ничего не считает. Она действует!Атмосфера Рождества и неловкий флирт в комплекте.





	Shiro Loves You, Bambi

**Author's Note:**

> Идея этой истории родилась так: я спросил у Цессы, как в фэндоме VLD принято переводить культовую фразу «Shiro loves you, baby». Название родилось, пока мы придумывали максимально упоротые варианты русской локализации :D

Звонки Мэтта всегда застигали Широ в самый неподходящий момент. За годы дружбы он успел к этому привыкнуть (и купить беспроводную гарнитуру).  
– Да, Мэтт.  
– Широ, ты всё ещё мой лучший друг? – вопросил Мэтт хорошо поставленным голосом драматического актёра.  
– Кто, если не я? – ответил Широ ему в тон, стоя на стремянке под потолком магазина с четырьмя огромными букетами в руках. – Что случилось, Мэтт?  
– Ты же знаешь, какой сегодня день?  
От прилавка послышались нетерпеливые звоночки. Да, Широ отлично знал, какой сегодня день. Сочельник, апогей предпраздничного безумия.  
– И? Нас ждёт ежегодная повинность?  
– Разрушил всю интригу, – надулся Мэтт. – Да, всё предсказуемо. Ничего, ещё лет десять…  
– …и Кэти сама будет водить нас на развлекательные конференции. Тогда-то и взвоем.  
– Но пощады не будет. В общем, семь вечера, у нас дома, с меня… а, что-нибудь придумаем.  
– Буду, – коротко рапортовал Широ и, услышав ещё один звоночек, исхитрился прихватить пятый букет.

– У меня острое чувство дежа вю, – сказал Мэтт, когда сияющий новогодними огоньками эскалатор вознёс их на верхний этаж торгового центра, полностью отведённый под магазины и развлечения для детей. – Ёлка, аниматоры в костюмах оленей и эльфов, конкурсы, игры, батуты… что-то мне всё это напоминает.  
– Мы в аду, – коротко подытожила Кэти, сидевшая у Широ на плечах.  
– Всего один день в году, Кэти!  
– Зови меня Пидж! – Кэти сурово нахмурилась, полностью копируя мимику Широ. Получалось очень похоже, Мэтт даже ревновал. В конце концов, его сестрёнка должна была равняться на него, а не на его лучшего друга!  
– Идёт. Я весь день зову тебя Пидж, а ты встаёшь ногами на бренную землю и идёшь веселиться. Смотри, сколько тут интересного.  
Сидя на плечах у Широ, Кэти упрямо помотала головой. Широ с виноватым видом развёл руками.  
– Не потакай ей! – строго велел Мэтт.  
Кэти душераздирающе вздохнула, посмотрела по сторонам и величественно задала направление.  
– Так. На боевом слоне ты развлекаться не поедешь, Александр Македонский. Слезай!  
– Но Александр не ездил на…  
Не слушая никаких возражений, Мэтт стянул её вниз и поставил на ноги. Оказавшись среди толпы, Кэти оробела и схватила Широ за рукав свитера.  
– Тебе уже шесть лет. Так и будешь ходить с Широ за ручку?  
Кэти надулась и сверкнула глазами:  
– Ты мне завидуешь!  
– Я тебе это припомню!  
– Давай её проводим, – предложил Широ, и Мэтт шутливо раскланялся, предлагая им идти вперёд. – Мне тут и самому страшновато.  
– Ох уж эти интроверты! Зачем только я согласился куда-то вас вести, сидели бы в комнате Кэти и играли в кубики!  
– Между прочим, это не кубики! – Кэти возмущённо повернулась к нему, собираясь прочитать лекцию о новом конструкторе, демонстрирующем основные законы физики, и тут её едва не сбила с ног восторженная девчонка лет восьми, бегущая с шариком в руках. За ней валила целая толпа ребятни во главе с помощницей Санты.  
– Догоняйте, скорее! – подзадоривала она.  
Судя по лицу Широ, он бы тоже не отказался сейчас залезть к кому-нибудь на плечи. Кэти ободряюще похлопала его по руке. Мэтт едва сдержал слезу умиления и принялся пихать их обоих в спину.  
– Вперёд, вперёд, ребята, не стоим на месте, иначе нас затопчут!

С точки зрения школьных учителей, у Кэти был только один недостаток – проблемы с общением, из-за которых ей пришлось перейти на самостоятельное обучение. Многие утверждали, что она высокомерная зазнайка, но Мэтт знал, что сестре просто скучно с одноклассниками, а шестилетний человек не обязан хотеть преодолевать такие проблемы, как отсутствие тем для разговора. Мэтт не хотел их преодолевать даже в свои двадцать, поэтому у него был всего один лучший друг. И этот друг уже четвёртый год делил с ним одну повинность – попытки социализировать домоседку Кэти. Мама считала, что Кэти должна больше общаться с детьми своего возраста… хорошо, хотя бы иногда с ними общаться… хорошо, хотя бы иногда _видеть_ кого-то кроме профессоров слегка за сорок и Широ. Кэти утверждала, что Широ вполне можно считать её сверстником, и глядя, как они увлечённо играют в кубики или читают книжки, Мэтт ей почти верил, но маму таким было не продавить.  
– Смотри, там делают мыло, – показал Широ, пока Кэти вела его между столиков, где аниматоры помогали детям мастерить подарки своими руками. – Давай принесём папе мыло в виде Сатурна?  
– Это галоша, а не Сатурн, – буркнула Кэти. Роспись кружек, бумажные аппликации, фигурки из овощей и зубочисток и лепка из пластилина привлекли её не больше. Глядя на её поникшие плечи, Мэтту захотелось схватить её на руки, завернуть в свою куртку и унести отсюда подальше. Но он проходил это испытание каждый год и закалился, как дамасская сталь.  
– Пидж, – сказал он и снова придал Широ ускорения тычком в спину. – Пойдём дальше, мы только начали. Должно же тебе что-то понравиться. В прошлом году ты скрутила меч из воздушного шарика.  
– Скукота!  
– Значит, найдём что-нибудь ещё!  
Старательно обходя наиболее шумных аниматоров, Кэти провела их вокруг площадки с батутами и надувного бассейна, полного маленьких мячиков и хохочущих детей. Она сникала всё больше, и когда сердце Мэтта уже готово было дрогнуть («Да, мам, конечно, мам, Кэти поиграла в догонялки… извини, я не успел сфотографировать!»), произошло рождественское чудо. Обходя площадку точно так же, как они, навстречу выплыл рождественский олень. Мэтт моргнул, сам себе не веря. При такой фигуре парень должен был работать не на детской площадке, а в стриптизе (и Мэтт бы на это посмотрел). В отличие от прочих оленей в пушистых костюмах с уродливыми накладными жопами, он носил трико в обтяжку, с соблазнительными (постой, Мэтт, ты правда подумал «соблазнительными»?) белыми пятнышками на бёдрах и плечах и белой манишкой. Его чёрные лохмы художественно спадали на половину лица и плечи из-под ободка с рожками, и Мэтт бы, пожалуй, спросил у него телефон, но от взгляда этого Бемби в сказочном лесу могли завять все цветочки и, возможно, пара вековых дубов.  
– Я хочу играть с оленем, – громко заявила Кэти, и Бемби остановился как вкопанный, глядя на неё с лёгким испугом.  
– Простите, я не… не аниматор, – сказал он, переводя взгляд с Мэтта на Широ. На Широ он задержался, и тут Мэтт понял, что его друг, кажется, забыл, как дышать и шевелиться. – Я провожу мастер-классы. Если хотите активные игры, я вас провожу к кому-нибудь из…  
– Моя сестра не любит активные игры, – усмехнулся Мэтт и отцепил Кэти от руки Широ. – Её зовут Пидж, и она ищет самого невесёлого чувака на этом празднике жизни.  
– Тогда вы по адресу, – с явным облегчением улыбнулся олень и протянул Кэти руку. – Меня зовут Кит. Очень приятно, Пидж. Кто-то из вас должен оставить мне свой номер для экстренной связи.  
– Широ, я оставлю твой? У меня глючит телефон. – Мэтт пихнул друга локтем в бок и вытащил из его нагрудного кармана визитку. Кажется, только после этого Широ задышал. – Можно, я сфотографирую вас вместе? Мама требует доказательств, что моя сестра действительно развлекалась.  
– Какая строгая мама! – Бемби присел рядом с Кэти и приставил ей рожки. Мэтт несколько раз щёлкнул камерой. – План такой. Вы подходите к администратору и оплачиваете первый час, остальное – когда заберёте свою сестру. Напоминаю, меня зовут Кит, услуга называется «персональный мастер-класс», если Пидж загрустит, я вам позвоню. – Всё так же сидя на корточках, он посмотрел на визитку. – «Цветочный атлас»? Так вот почему я вас узнал. Вы делаете те клёвые букеты для наших праздников.  
Мэтт пихнул Широ в бок ещё раз. Сработало. Запустился сценарий «встреча с симпатичным парнем».  
– Неужели вы меня помните? – Широ залился нежнейшим румянцем. – У вас всегда очень интересные заказы.  
Он потёр затылок и смущённо отвёл глаза. «Лучше бы бицепсы его похвалил», – раздражённо подумал Мэтт. Кэти за спиной Бемби показала большой палец. Из розового Широ стал пунцовым.  
– Развлекайтесь. – Олень вытащил из сумочки на поясе свою визитку. – Если будете волноваться, звоните на мой мобильник. Я постараюсь, чтобы Пидж не скучала.

– Да прочитай ты уже. Не укусит.  
Широ наконец разжал кулак и посмотрел на смятый кусочек картона.  
– Кит. Торговый центр «Алтея», детская площадка. Мастер-классы для детей и взрослых. И номер телефона. Похоже, личный.  
– Широ, – проникновенно сказал Мэтт. – Это твоя судьба. Ты должен ему позвонить и заказать мастер-класс для взрослых. Или для одного взрослого, если не хочешь делиться.  
– Мэтт, – не менее проникновенно ответил Широ и сунул визитку как можно глубже в карман джинсов. – Не делай ложных выводов. Последний год он пару раз в неделю заказывает у меня букеты. Постоянный клиент, только и всего.  
– И ты всех своих клиентов помнишь в лицо.  
– Он… симпатичный.  
– Ты приглашал его на свидание?  
– Мэтт!  
– Всё-всё! – Мэтт тут же примирительно поднял ладони, чувствуя, что Широ начинает злиться всерьёз. – Я ничего не спрашивал, ты ничего не слышал!  
– Уже лучше. С какого магазина начнём забег?  
Мэтт с видом полководца указал на ближайший супермаркет.  
– Туда! Бросим всю мощь освобождённых боевых слонов на отдел сладостей!

– Мама, папа, Кэти… – перечислял Мэтт, вычёркивая последние пункты из очень длинного списка. Лучший друг у него был всего один, зато приятелей и знакомых он и сам не мог посчитать и постоянно кого-нибудь забывал. – Вроде всё. Ну что, пойдём забирать Кэти у твоего Бемби?  
– Бемби?..  
Мэтт недоверчиво поднял глаза. Широ стушевался и сделал брови домиком.  
– Только не говори мне, что не смотрел «Бемби»!  
– Я в детстве смотрел только аниме. Ты же говоришь про какой-то мультфильм, так? Очередной мультфильм, который смотрели абсолютно все, кроме меня?  
– Я знаю, чем ты займёшься на каникулах.  
– Эй! Я до сих пор не простил тебе «Короля Льва»!  
– Ещё скажи, что тебе не понравилось!  
– Я до сих пор плачу по ночам!  
– Это твоя расплата за слёзы, которые ты не пролил в детстве! – Мэтт ткнул ему пальцем в грудь, пользуясь тем, что нагруженный пакетами Широ утратил манёвренность и возможность обороняться. – Справедливая! Пошевеливайся!  
– В этом «Бемби» никто не умер? – жалобно донеслось ему в спину. Вместо ответа Мэтт демонически захохотал.

– С вас оплата за три часа, – вежливо улыбнулась администратор в костюме ковбоя. – Кит оставил вам свою визитку? Если вас не затруднит, позвоните ему, мой телефон у кого-то из детей.  
– Широ, – Мэтт поиграл бровями.  
– Почему я? – возмутился Широ. – У меня руки заняты!  
– Хорошо, я тебе помогу. Где там твой мобильник… – Мэтт принялся хлопать Широ по карманам в поисках телефона и визитки. Широ закатил глаза. Мэтт постоянно тискал его, чтобы привлечь внимание девушек. К всеобщему разочарованию, номерами телефонов и лайками в соцсетях после этого закидывали Широ, но Мэтт не отчаивался. – Так-так, я сохраню тебе номер…  
– Мэтт! – рявкнул Широ, снова начиная злиться, но Мэтт уже приложил телефон к его уху. Обострённое чувство справедливости и профессиональная этика не позволяли Широ орать на ни в чём не повинных людей, зато прекрасно позволяли пнуть зазевавшего Мэтта. Мэтт ловко ушёл от удара, но чуть не уронил мобильник, и месть пришлось временно отложить.  
– Слушаю, – раздался в динамике голос Кита. – Вы пришли за Пидж?  
– Да, – строго сказал Широ, глядя в сияющую физиономию Мэтта. – Ждём у стойки администратора.  
– Две минуты.  
В трубке пошли короткие гудки, и Мэтт разочарованно впихнул телефон к Широ в карман.  
– Мог хотя бы пококетничать.  
– Как ты себе это представляешь?! Он на работе!  
– То есть после работы… – Мэтт похлопал ресницами, и Широ от души треснул его под колено пакетом с энциклопедиями для Кэти. – Ай, больно! Бессердечный!  
– И ты мне говоришь о бессердечности?! Ты показал мне кучу мультиков, в которых все умирают! И даже не предупредил!  
– Ненавижу спойлеры! – Мэтт запрыгал вокруг него на одной ноге, показывая язык.  
– Ты мог хотя бы сказать про бабушку Моаны!  
– Ты взрослый мужчина двадцати одного года от роду, Широ. Не стоит стыдиться своих слёз!  
– Но не в кинотеатре!  
– Они опять, – раздался голос Кэти. Широ наконец отвлёкся от попыток треснуть Мэтту, а Мэтт изобразил оскорблённую невинность. – Не обращай внимания. Обычно они нормальные… то есть Широ нормальный.  
– Бессердечность у нас в крови, – вздохнул Мэтт и снял сестру с плеч улыбающегося Бемби. – Тебе было весело, Пидж?  
– Очень. Мы катались на карусели в виде Солнечной системы. Кит сделал мне блестящее галактическое мороженое. И ещё подарок для тебя. Там химические формулы.  
– Пидж мне рассказала про космос больше, чем я узнал за весь курс астрономии, – с искренним уважением сказал Кит, глядя, как его подопечная наматывает на запястье растроганному Мэтту нитку с бусинами-буквами. – Она столько знает!  
– Да, – согласился Широ с такой гордостью, что Мэтт ревниво его пихнул. – Пидж очень умная!  
– А ты – нет, – поддразнил Мэтт. – Потому что не смотрел «Бемби»!  
– Серьёзно? – Кит снова посмотрел на Широ с интересом, и Мэтту захотелось пнуть уже обоих. – Как представитель партии оленей, я обязан проконтролировать, чтобы ты посмотрел!  
– У тебя есть его телефон, – голосом змея-искусителя сообщил Мэтт и усадил сестру Широ на плечи. – Боевой слон с богатой добычей отправляется домой. Спасибо, Бемби.  
– Удачи! Приходите ещё,– тепло улыбнулся Кит и отправился обратно в царство праздничного веселья, повиливая смешным белым хвостиком на копчике.  
– Ты видишь? У него ямочки на жопе… в смысле, белые пятнышки! Пятнышки… Это вообще законно? – пробормотал Мэтт под нос. – Кажется, я зоофил.  
– Это называется «фурри», – поправил Широ, очарованно пялясь в том же направлении.  
– Это называется «карнавальный костюм», – меланхолично поправила Кэти.  
– Широ, – Мэтт положил руку другу на плечо, – ты должен пригласить Бемби на свидание. Иначе Пидж его первая пригласит.  
– Я возьму Широ с собой! – Кэти благосклонно обняла голову Широ.  
– А меня? – проворковал Мэтт. Сестра отрицательно покачала головой. – Это ещё почему?!  
– Тебе не нравятся парни, иначе ты бы давно женился на Широ. – Широ захохотал, видимо, вообразив Мэтта в белой фате. – Но вы всё ещё друзья. Я давно устала надеяться. Ещё когда мне было пять.

***

– Сэм, принеси гирлянду, мы забыли украсить венок! Мэтт, срочно в магазин, горошек закончился!  
– Мам, ты могла составить список, а не гонять меня десять раз? – завопил Мэтт, стоя в прихожей в наполовину снятом праздничном свитере.  
– Быстро, Мэттью!  
– Колин, я могу чем-то помочь? – спросил Широ. В такие моменты он всегда чувствовал себя неловко, если ничего не делал. Не считая, конечно, того, что он развлекал Кэти, которая ненавидела нервозность и суету и всегда забивалась в самую дальнюю комнату.  
– Можешь. – Колин сунула ему свой кошелёк. – Если ваш олень работает в Рождество, своди Кэти на детскую площадку. С меня твои любимые булочки и билеты в кино.  
– Мы идём на свидание к Бемби! – завопила Кэти и умчалась к себе в комнату.  
– Подумать только, – нежно улыбнулась Колин. – Кажется, у вас даже вкусы на парней совпадают.  
Широ смущённо почесал нос и сделал вид, что ему совершенно не хочется точно так же побежать собираться.

– Привет, Кит. – Кэти с плеч Широ чинно пожала Бемби руку. – Ты не занят?  
Кит указал большим пальцем себе за плечо. Близился вечер Рождества, безумие из торгового центра схлынуло и переместилось под крыши домов, к праздничным столам. Около украшенной ёлки Санта и две его помощницы пили шампанское, передавая друг другу бутылку.  
– Шутите? Последнего ребёнка забрали час назад. Мы тут от скуки умираем. Почему вы ещё не дома?  
– Родители Пидж готовятся к празднику и послали нас гулять, чтобы не путались под ногами. Её мама рада, что Пидж понравилось здесь…  
– …что я пообщалась с кем-то кроме Широ, – безжалостно уточнила Пидж, сложив руки у Широ на голове.  
– То есть вы не родные брат и сестра? – пробормотал Кит. От смущения он стал как минимум вдвое милее. – Извини. Вы так похожи…  
– Умеешь сделать комплимент, – улыбнулся Широ. – Ты ещё работаешь? Если мы пришли слишком поздно и срываем твои планы на Рождество…  
– У меня нет планов на Рождество. То есть не было. – Кит повернулся к Санте, что-то показал ему жестами и кивнул. – Хотите посидеть со мной в кондитерской? Там потрясающе вкусные булочки.  
Кэти старательно покивала головой Широ.  
– Конечно, хотим. – Широ очень постарался сохранить невозмутимость. – Боевые слоны любят булочки.  
– Тогда подождите меня минут десять. – Кит широко улыбнулся им и умчался в подсобку.  
– Широ, – Кэти указала на пластиковый столик с листами бумаги и цветными карандашами. – Давай сделаем Киту открытку. Ты нарисуешь, а я подпишу.

Из всех умений, требующихся для создания самодельной открытки, Широ владел только оригами. Идеально сложив лист пополам, он при помощи Кэти и картинок из Google изобразил на обложке довольно уродливого оленёнка, больше смахивающего на жертву радиоактивного заражения. Шаткий столик процессу не помогал. Кэти посмотрела скептически, но от критики воздержалась. В рисовании они с Широ были одинаково плохи.  
– Что напишешь? – спросил Широ, передавая ей свой шедевр.  
– Это только для Кита.  
Широ послушно развернулся к ней спиной, надеясь, что крохотный детский табурет под ним не рассыплется. Краснощёкий Санта отсалютовал ему бутылкой шампанского и призывно похлопал себя по колену. Широ развёл руками, изображая, что староват для таких развлечений. Помощницы Санты тут же принялись строить ему глазки.  
– Широ, что Киту написать от тебя?  
– Напиши, что… Что я желаю ему счастливого Рождества. Что если он захочет, я сделаю букет специально для него. У меня есть одна идея, которая ему наверняка понравится. Но я не знаю, любит ли он цветы. Не хотелось бы его обидеть. Цветы нечасто дарят мужчинам, хотя какая разница? Они одинаково красивые для всех.  
– Слишком длинно, – сказала Кэти, шурша карандашом по бумаге. – Кит, это тебе. С Рождеством.  
– С Рождеством, – ответил Кит, и Широ торопливо встал, гадая, много ли Кит услышал из его внезапного монолога. – Можно сейчас прочитать?  
– Можно.  
Кит развернул лист, несколько раз пробежал надпись глазами, бросил на Широ быстрый взгляд и перечитал ещё раз.  
– Надеюсь, она не пожелала тебе захватить галактику, – засмеялся Широ.  
– Я бы не отказался. – Кит бережно положил свою открытку во внутренний карман куртки. – Спасибо, ребята. Вы сделали моё Рождество.

Кит жил кварталом дальше по той же улице, и до дома Холтов шли вместе, продолжая говорить обо всём на свете. Снег валил как в зимних сказках, большими хлопьями, и за десять минут пути все трое стали напоминать снеговиков.  
– Ещё раз счастливого Рождества. Спасибо, что пришли. – Кит посмотрел Широ в глаза из-под занесённой снегом чёлки. – Надеюсь, вам тоже было весело.  
– Очень. – Широ хотел сказать ещё что-нибудь, но сумел добавить только банальное: – И тебя с Рождеством.  
Кит мягко улыбнулся, развернулся, чтобы пойти дальше, и тут ему в спину прилетел снежок.  
– Получай! – захохотала Кэти в лучших традициях старшего брата.  
– Предательница! – Кит подхватил горсть снега. Кэти кинулась прятаться за Широ, в которого и прилетел ответный снаряд – точно в грудь. Закрыв рот руками в пушистых красных варежках, Кит комично ахнул.  
– Ну держись, – прорычал Широ.

Когда из дома выглянул Мэтт с собакой на руках, баталия была в самом разгаре. Широ оступился и сел в сугроб, Кит пытался запихать его туда целиком, а Кэти с восторгом обстреливала их снежками с разных сторон.  
– Сестра! Держись, я иду! – Мэтт натянул куртку и ринулся на подмогу. – Бебе, кусь!  
Внезапное подкрепление переломило ход битвы – Бебе прыгнула Киту на спину и опрокинула его на Широ. Кэти тотчас переключила всё внимание на брата, и Мэтт принялся за ней гоняться, с переменным успехом уворачиваясь от обстрела.  
– Прости... – Кит попытался подняться, но только глубже утопил Широ в снегу. – Я не нарочно…  
Тяжело дыша, Широ положил руку ему на затылок и прижался губами к его губам. Бебе заскулила, слезла со своей жертвы и принялась копать. С горящим лицом Кит поднялся на колени и только тогда понял, что сидит на Широ верхом.  
– Извини, – просипел Широ, раскинувшись под ним на перерытом снегу, будто собирался делать снежного ангела.  
Кит поднялся и молча протянул ему руку.

– В торговых центрах весело, когда никого больше нет, – объявила Кэти, вручая Колин свой шарф и шапку. – Давайте всегда приходить после закрытия.  
Хохочущий Мэтт ворвался в дом, и они с Бебе наперегонки понеслись по коридору, оставляя за собой мокрые следы и небольшие сугробы.  
– Как помощник Санты я должен извиниться за то, что ваши дети из-за меня пришли домой в снегу, – выпалил Кит. – С Рождеством!  
– С Рождеством, – кивнула Колин и стащила с Широ мокрую шапку. – Если у помощника Санты нет планов на вечер, может быть, он присоединится к нам за праздничным столом?  
– Я… извините, я не собирался напрашиваться в гости… – Кит смутился, попятился к выходу, но Кэти тут же вцепилась в него обеими руками.  
– Бемби, останься с нами! Я попрошу папу рассказать тебе про космос, он знает больше, чем я! Мама приготовила индейку! Ты должен хотя бы попробовать! Пожалуйста! Я хочу пригласить тебя на свидание!  
– Мы с Кэти будем очень рады, если ты останешься, – улыбнулся Широ и осторожно взял его за рукав. – Если ты не спешишь домой.  
– Не спешу, – краснея, пробормотал Кит и под торжествующие вопли Кэти начал снимать сапоги.

– Я должен прочитать стишок!  
– Сэм, – с укором протянула Колин, стараясь не смеяться, пока её муж балансировал на стуле. – Не при детях же…  
– Дети уже взрослые! – поддержал друга Айверсон. – Читай, Сэм!  
– Я сейчас вернусь, – извинился Широ и поднял на руки Кэти, уснувшую под ёлкой среди коробок с подарками. Кит увязался следом и неслышно шёл за ним в смешных носках с оленями, которые ему выдала Колин.  
– С ума сойти, какие они все умные, – прошептал он. – Целая армия профессоров и космонавтов!  
– Мне кажется, я становлюсь умнее, просто дыша с ними одним воздухом, – фыркнул Широ, опуская Кэти в постель и укрывая одеялом. – Ты ещё не заскучал?  
– Самое весёлое Рождество в моей жизни. – Кит подошёл ближе, и у Широ чаще забилось сердце. – Там, в сугробе, это была случайность?  
– Я… извини ещё раз, я не думал… честно говоря, я вообще ни о чём не мог думать. – Широ смущённо потёр затылок. – Кроме тебя. И сейчас не могу.  
– Значит, не случайность, – усмехнулся Кит и мягко коснулся губами его губ. – Стоп-слово «олень».  
– Что? – растерянно моргнул Широ.  
– Скажешь «олень», когда захочешь, чтобы я перестал.  
– Что перестал?..  
Кит прижал его к стене, вцепившись в его плечи так, будто боялся, что Широ попытается спастись бегством.  
– Широ, – сказал он так серьёзно, что Широ прочувствовал всю торжественность момента. Несмотря на то, что мог думать только про Кита и ещё один поцелуй. И про то, что колено Кита упирается в стену между его колен. – Я хочу от тебя букет.  
– Ладно, – покладисто согласился Широ. Колено Кита подвинулось выше, и он бы сейчас на что угодно согласился. Он бы засыпал Кита цветами. Желательно голого.  
– Чтоб ты знал, меня не обижают букеты. По крайней мере, от тебя. От тебя меня ничего не обидит, что бы ты ни захотел сделать. – В полумраке его глаза казались чёрными и бездонными, как ночное небо за городом, и Широ смог только сглотнуть всухую.  
– Здорово.  
– Я хочу показать тебе «Бемби», – добавил Кит так решительно, что в довершение оставалось только принести клятву на крови. Что-нибудь в духе «Ты посмотришь грёбаного Бемби, чего бы мне это ни стоило». – И знаешь, что?  
– Что? – прошептал Широ, обнимая его за талию. Кит с тихим стоном подался навстречу его рукам и прильнул к его груди.  
– Я смотрел «Бемби» восемь раз и каждый раз плакал. Поэтому мы посмотрим его завтра. Не хочу портить тебе волшебную ночь.  
– Мы увидимся завтра? – просиял Широ. Кит обнял его за шею:  
– Предлагаю до завтра не расставаться.

– Кит, я должен совершить каминг-аут.  
– Ты гей?!  
Хохот Широ перешёл в стон.  
– Кит, – взмолился он. – Не смеши меня. Я просто хотел… хотел сказать, что если я покажусь неловким, то… то я… то не обижайся, у меня было мало… практики, да.  
Кит наклонился, почти коснувшись носом его носа.  
– И ты говоришь, что ты девственник, только когда в тебе уже три пальца? – уточнил он свистящим шёпотом и пошевелил этими самыми пальцами. По телу Широ прокатилась крупная дрожь.  
– Я не хотел, чтобы ты нервничал… – признался он и закусил губу.  
– Широ… – Кит уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. – Ты понимаешь, что это _ты_ должен нервничать?!  
– Я хочу четыре, – сдавленно признался Широ и двинул бёдрами навстречу его руке. – И потом не пальцы.  
– Никуда не уходи! – Кит чмокнул его в губы и умчался в соседнюю комнату.  
– Что ты там ищешь? – разомлело поинтересовался Широ, поудобнее устраиваясь на двух подушках, которые Кит подоткнул ему под поясницу. – Я… всё хорошо, Кит, правда.  
– Та-дам! – Кит плюхнулся на кровать в намотанной на шею гирлянде. – Нужно придать моменту торжественность!  
Широ снова расхохотался и потянул его к себе за мигающие разноцветными огоньками провода.  
– Помни про стоп-слово «олень», – прошептал Кит между поцелуями, и Широ задышал ещё чаще, впуская в себя четыре пальца. – «Больно, придурок» тоже подойдёт.  
– Никаких стоп-слов. – Широ прикрыл глаза и развёл колени. – Мне не будет больно. Я смотрел «Короля Льва».

***

– Как я могу предложить парню своей мечты со мной встречаться, если я сижу перед ним с красным носом и не могу перестать рыдать?!  
– А говорил, больно не будет. – Кит обнял его за плечи, улыбаясь сквозь слёзы. Широ был безутешен, рядом с ним скопилась целая гора скомканных бумажных платочков. – Стоп-слова существуют не просто так!  
– Я хотел узнать, чем закончится! – Широ приложил к глазам сразу два платочка.  
– Парень твоей мечты, если, конечно, ты имел в виду меня, прорыдал себе весь свитер, хотя смотрел девятый раз. – Кит повернул Широ к себе и нежно поцеловал в губы. – И, кстати, он согласен.  
– Правда? – Широ поднял на него глаза с таким растерянным и счастливым видом, что Кит почувствовал все симптомы бурной влюблённости. И в случае с Широ это было на удивление приятно.  
– Правда. – Кит уложил его головой себе на грудь. – При встрече скажу Пидж, что я её должник. Она мне здорово придала решимости своей открыткой.  
– Что она написала?  
– Ты не видел? – Кит потянулся к своей куртке, которая так и валялась со вчерашнего вечера на краю постели, и вытащил из внутреннего кармана слегка пострадавший от влаги листок.  
– Мой только олень.  
– Так это олень?! – захохотал Кит, разворачивая перед ним открытку. – Я думал, ты как истинный романтик нарисовал мне мутанта из «Фоллаута»!  
«SHIRO LOVES YOU, BABY», – старательно вывела Кэти зелёным карандашом, потом зачеркнула последние две буквы и дописала красным «MBI».  
– Кхм, – сказал Широ, чувствуя, как пылают щёки. – В целом, Кэти сделала правильные выводы.  
– Этот день точно был в моём вишлисте, – засмеялся Кит и обхватил его лицо ладонями. – Бемби тоже любит тебя, детка.  
– Похоже, Санта положил под ёлку один подарок на двоих, – выдохнул Широ, запуская руки в его лохматую шевелюру.  
– Всегда знал, что Санта лентяй. – Кит прижался лбом к его лбу и бедром к его бедру, провёл ладонями по груди. Широ опрокинул его на спину, приподнял под зад, прижимая к себе, и Кит сладко вскрикнул, сжимая в кулаках одеяло. – Эй, ты уверен, что у тебя было мало практики?  
Широ фыркнул, нежно прихватив его зубами за плечо.  
– Вместо мультиков Диснея я смотрел хентай. И, кстати, там почти никто не умирал!

***

_Год спустя_

– Ты знаешь, какое сегодня число?  
– Мэтт, я немного за…  
– Слушать ничего не хочу! Ты можешь отлынивать от наших свиданий в любой другой день, но не сегодня!  
– М-м-м…  
– Слышу по тону, ты согласен. У нас дома в семь, и не забудь надеть на Бемби рога и бубенчик!  
В трубке зашуршало, и Мэтт услышал хриплый голос Кита:  
– В семь, Мэтти. Я запомнил.  
– Кит?! Отдай трубку моему другу и прекрати называть меня «Мэтти»!  
– Широ сейчас не может ответить. Но он кивнул… о да, детка. Кивай так ещё.  
Мэтт проворчал что-то нечленораздельное и бросил трубку.  
– Они придут? – с надеждой спросила Кэти.  
– А ты как думаешь? – Мэтт напустил на себя постный вид, изображая Кита. – Мистер олень обещал быть!

– С вами Мэтт Холт, и сегодня мы снова попытаемся социализировать мою сестру! – Мэтт перевёл камеру на Кита и Широ, которые раскачивали Кэти за руки. – Ей целых семь, и в прошлый сочельник она пополнила свой список друзей ещё одним красавчиком! Эй, Кит, что скажешь?  
Кит с ухмылкой показал в камеру средний палец.  
– Не обращайте внимания, он всегда такой! Если, конечно, к нему обращается кто-нибудь, кроме Широ. Широ, тебе комфортно с этим букой?  
– Мэтт, – Широ закатил глаза. – Ты опять?  
– Не его, вот он и бесится, – со знанием дела заявила Кэти.  
– Кит плохо влияет на мою сестру, – пожаловался Мэтт и перевёл камеру на зал. – Смотрите, тут всё как полагается, ёлка украшена к Рождеству, Санта на своём месте… Кит, что загадаешь, сидя у Санты на коленках?  
– Чтобы ты отстал со своей камерой!  
– А ты, Широ?  
– Чтобы на следующий год ваша мама сдалась и отправила нас есть бургеры!  
Мэтт перевёл камеру на себя и снова помахал.  
– Итак, – важно проговорил он, указывая себе за спину, на три мрачные фигуры на фоне праздничного безумия, – если вы успели забыть, с вами Мэтт Холт, и в этом году мы отправляемся в ад вчетвером!

_22-23 декабря 2018_


End file.
